


Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

by BroadwayBookworm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase is Good Girlfriend, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Minor Angst, No Smut, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Pure, SO FLUFFY, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness, Wholesome, daily life, percy and annabeth have nightmares, so much cuddling, they cuddle, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBookworm/pseuds/BroadwayBookworm
Summary: "Percy...why did you buy all of the fish in the pet store?" Annabeth asked,He looked up with puppy dog eyes. "They were suffering in there, Annabeth! They begged me to save them! I wasn't going to heartlessly abandon them."She shook her head, blonde curls swaying. "I'm going to make some tea. We'll deal with this later."The daily life of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 12





	1. The Apartment

Percy turned the key inside the keyhole and flung open the door. Pulling Annabeth inside with him, he spun her around and yelled, "And we have officially bought an apartment." 

Annabeth laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh my gods, I cannot believe we survived long enough to do this."

They turned around as they heard Piper say, "You two keep being cute, ignore the friend who drove you from California to New York in her dad's pick-up truck."

Percy pulled her into a hug. "We appreciate it Piper." 

"You better. Now, let's see this apartment," she said. 

Annabeth pointed towards the kitchen. "Small kitchen." she pointed to the balcony. "Small balcony." she pointed to the bathroom. "Medium sized bathroom." 

"The bedroom is down that hall and I guess right here will be our living room," Percy said. 

"There, tour over, let's get all this stuff inside here while it's still daytime," Annabeth said as she herded the two outside so they could retrieve their boxes and things from Piper's dad's car.

Years of quests and training had made the three of them strong. The boxes were out of the car and into the apartment in practically no time. There was a lot of random things, some kitchen supplies, Annabeth's horde of notebooks, Percy's collection of Marvel merchandise, a mattress, a couch, and two bar stools. They had sold a lot of stuff in California knowing that they could buy new things in New York. Plus, they had enlisted their friends Jess and Elsa to mail them some other stuff they left in New Rome. 

"By the way, my mom is coming over tomorrow," Percy said. "To give us some things for the apartment and such. And blue cookies."

"Yes!" Annabeth said happily. "Gosh dang it, I love that woman."

"I don't suppose you'll let the friend who drove you across the country crash on your couch for the night? I want to meet the famous Mrs. Jackson," Piper said. 

"Absolutely," Annabeth said.

The three of them started to unload the boxes. Piper sorted the kitchen out, Percy handled the furniture, and Annabeth took over the unloading of their smaller yet necessary items. Like lighters and shields.

Three hours later, the three of them were laying on the floor sweating with the fan turned all the way up. 

"Well that was hell," Percy said.

"I'm never moving again," Annabeth agreed. 

"I'm never helping you move again," Piper added.

"Guess we're going to be stuck in this apartment forever," Percy said. 

Annabeth smiled. "I can live with that."

* * *

Percy woke up to the sound of Annabeth's alarm. He opened his eyes wearily and looked around confused. Then he remembered. _Holy hera I bought an apartment to share with my girlfriend. The same girlfriend who is curled up next to me. Gods...she looks so cute when she sleeps._

He turned off that godsforsaken alarm and slipped out of bed so he wouldn't wake her. Then he walked to the kitchen/living room where he saw Piper passed out on the couch with a blanket pulled around her and multiple empty bottles of wine next to her. 

_Oh that's right_ he thought. _Piper got drunk._

Piper was always the friend who managed to involve alcohol in every activity. Annabeth didn't drink much, usually only when she was stressed. Percy on the other hand didn't drink. Ever. He was always the friend who helped people with hangovers and drove the intoxicated ones home. 

He started to make coffee and something for Piper's inevitable pounding headache. As he made the coffee, he felt Annabeth's arms circle around him as she rested her chin on his shoulder. 

"Good morning, my love," she said. 

"Good morning," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," she said. "Is that coffee for me by chance?"

"Yes it is," he said, handing her a red mug filled to the top with coffee. 

Annabeth took the mug and inhaled the fragrant steam. "Ugh, you're a godsend."

"That's why you're dating me!" he said brightly. 

Piper groaned and sat up. "Ah shoot, my head."

"Good morning, Piper," Annabeth said as she sipped her coffee. "How's the hangover?"

"Terrible," she muttered. "I'm never drinking again."

"We all know that's a lie," Percy said. "I made something for you though, it should help." She walked over to the kitchen island and he passed the drink over.

Annabeth sat on the kitchen island and Percy and Piper sat on the bar stools. They started discussing future furniture and what food they wanted to get and where they should eat that day. The only food they had in the apartment was some food from the road trip here plus a lot of coffee, tea, and some wine that Piper had brought. 

Suddenly the doorbell rand and Percy went to answer the door. He opened it up and there stood Sally. "Mom!"

"Percy!" she said. They hugged and Annabeth ran over to join in. 

"Hi, mom," Annabeth said. 

"Hi, sweetie," Sally said. She looked over to Piper. "And I assume this is your friend Piper McLean?"

Piper waved shyly. "Hello Mrs. Jackson."

"Technically it's Mrs. Blofis, but you can call me Sally, darling," she said tenderly. They broke their hug and that's when Percy noticed the grocery bags sitting by the door. 

"Mom, what are those?" he asked. 

Sally waved her hand. "Oh, just some groceries I picked up for you kids. The basics. Milk, eggs, flour, sugar, bread, peanut butter, strawberry jelly, chocolate."

Annabeth smiled. "Sally, you're amazing." 

"I know, now help me carry the rest of the things I have in the car," she said.

Turns out, Sally had intended to give them not only groceries, but bedding, towels, two old chairs, a couple of plants, and a lot of pictures of Percy and Annabeth that Percy had forgotten when he left home. The four of them carried all of the things back up the stairs and started to situate it inside. Sally had a gift for interior design and making sure that everything was organized properly.

Percy smiled as he looked around. He never imagined he would live long enough to experience something as normal as buying an apartment. Yet here he was, his girlfriend and best friend goofing off as his mother gave them her famous blue cookies. Life was perfect.

"Seaweed Brain, tell Piper that Chinese food is better than Spanish food," Annabeth said. 

"Whoa, Piper, are you dissing on Chinese food?" Percy asked. 

She tossed her brown hair. "You guys can't handle the spiciness." 

Annabeth gasped. "Have you ever even eaten proper orange chicken? That's spicy as hell." 

Sally laughed. "Maybe, we should go get Chinese to celebrate." 

"Only if you promise me to eat some good Spanish food while you live here," Piper said. 

She and Annabeth shook hands and Percy's smile grew even brighter. 

Life certainly was perfect.

* * *


	2. Mornings and Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their morning and nightly routine!!!!

Annabeth woke up in the morning to see Percy drooling next to her. She smiled softly, thinking of how they first met. Slowly and quietly, she got out of bed and crept to their kitchen. She started to make some coffee, remembering to give Percy cream and sugar. 

Pulling out her phone and opening Spotify, she started to play the playlist that Piper sent her which mostly consisted of songs like “Space Girl,” and “Backyard Boy.” She hummed to herself as she walked around the kitchen. There was a creak as Percy’s footsteps drew closer. Annabeth was about to say good morning when his arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her off the floor.

“Good morning, Wise Girl,” he said happily. 

“Percy, let me down!” Annabeth said, trying not to laugh. 

He spun her around before setting her down again. “Can you blame me if I’m happy to see you?”

She smiled and kissed him. “I’m happy to see you too. Now sit down, I’m making you coffee.”

“You’re a fantastic girlfriend,” Percy said as he slid into the chair that was by the bar. 

Annabeth smiled again. It seemed that she was smiling all the time nowadays. As they listened to the music Percy scrolled through Reddit and showed her funny memes. One of the things she liked best about him was his ability to make her laugh over the dumbest things.

“I can’t believe that you actually have to start going to work every day on Monday,” Percy said sadly. 

She laughed. “Percy, you’re going to start going to work on Monday too.” 

“Yes but I get to work with sea creatures,” he said. “It isn’t real work when all I’m doing is chatting with baby seals. You, on the other hand, have a suit job.”

“It’s too early for this,” she said, with a chuckle. She passed him his coffee in a blue mug. “Here’s your coffee, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth poured her own coffee into her red mug and sat down next to him. 

He rested his head on her shoulder as they drank their coffee. Percy was someone who loved small gestures of affection through touch. His love language was physical touch and while Annabeth was still getting used to it, even after dating him for eight years. But she had learned to like it. 

She sighed and let her head rest on top of his. This was nice. Quiet, peaceful. She could use a little peace right now.

“Percy, I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, Annabeth,” he responded quietly. 

“I’m very happy right now.”

“That makes me happy too.” 

Annabeth kissed his head softly. “I hope you know that you’re stuck with me.”

Percy smiled. “Remember, Wise Girl? You’re never getting away from me. Ever again.”

“Good,” she said. “I don’t think I could handle it.”

“Neither could I.” 

They could’ve sat there forever, but life doesn’t stop just because two people are in love. Eventually, they would have to get up from their bar stools and go grocery shopping. But for now, they were content to just be.

* * *

"Okay, the pizza has been ordered, the snacks are organized, the computer is set up, I've informed our friends and family that we will be unavailable for the next 2 hours and 5 minutes. We're ready to re-watch Guardians of the Galaxy for the millionth time," Percy said as he sat down on the couch next to Annabeth, putting his arm around her in the process. 

Annabeth smiled. "This is the best Marvel Movie, hands down."

"Don't let Frank and Hazel hear you say that," Percy said. "They will die on the Black Panther Supremacy hill."

They laughed and started the movie. Percy liked to sing along to the vintage songs, Annabeth liked to criticize the writing. He knew that she loved the movie, she was just held the Media that she loved to a high standard because she put all this emotional investment into it. 

About halfway through the movie, Annabeth had fallen asleep and Percy was just about to shut his eyes himself. But he adjusted himself so that he was lying down and Annabeth was using his head as a pillow. 

The two of them fell asleep on the couch with the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack playing in the background. If anyone had seen the two of them just now, they wouldn’t have seen two people who had been through hell as children. They would’ve just seen a boy and a girl who were in love. 

It was true, life wouldn’t stop just because two people were in love. The fates would still cut their strings without any sign of remorse. But every once in a while, the gods let love be, even if just for a few peaceful moments.

Eventually they did wake up and started laughing. “Of course we fell asleep,” Annabeth said. “We no long have the stamina for movie nights.”

“We’re going to have to start going to be at 10, like normal people,” Percy bemoaned. “Is this what being old is like?”

“Percy, we’re 23,” Annabeth said. “I don’t think we count yet.” 

He grinned. “No no, I think I can feel the back problems now.”

She rolled off of him. “If we’re going to cuddle, want to do it on a mattress? Because I think that your ‘back problems’ are just from sleeping on a couch.”

“You mock my pain,” Percy said. But nonetheless, he headed to the bedroom with her. They collapsed onto the bed and Annabeth found her way into his arms. He tangled his hands into her hair and kissed her head. 

“I love you, Wise Girl,” Percy said as he molded his body to surround hers. 

“I love you too, Seaweed Brain,” she whispered sleepily. 

And they fell asleep. But this time, the nightmares came back to him. Because what people didn’t understand about Tartarus, was that you couldn’t just leave it. Tartarus plagued you and it wouldn’t let go until it consumed you. It was going to be a constant battle for his mind. And nighttime was the worst. Because nightmares were already a problem for him. 

That night, he woke up screaming Annabeth’s name. They both bolted upright as tears streamed down Percy’s face. 

“Oh gods, oh gods, Annabeth,” Percy whispered. 

“Another nightmare?” she asked as she pulled him back down.

He nodded. “But I’ll be fine. I have you after all.” 

She smiled. “Forever, Percy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So minor angst here but I felt really poetic today.
> 
> Comments are welcome, encouraged, and sought after. I really want to improve my writing so if you have any advice, that would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to continue adding chapters of cute, fluffy, domestic one shots but there isn't going to be an real plot. We're just here to live vicariously through our favorite characters and cry because we're lonely.


End file.
